My Secret
by Asia2005
Summary: kathren isn't your normal teenage girl she is a vampire, what will happen when she meets the schools bad boy, will he find out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

My names Kathern I'm a vampire, so you see I'm not a normal girl, I have a magic ring that my mom gave me before she died the ring saves me from the sun so I won't burn in the sunlight. My parents died while I was young I miss them still,

Beep beep beep uh my alarm clock, I wake up and get a nice long hot shower even though I'm a vampire I still have to go to school, no one knows I'm a vampire

I'm going to a new school so I must dress nice. I put on a black crop top with long sleeves and black ripped skinny jeans. I grab my bookbag and phone and head to school

Once I get there I can feel eyes on me . I get out and make my way to the office

"hello I I'm here "I said

"oh, you must be Kathern here's your things "

She handed my stuff and then I went to class

Time skip

Now its lunch I'm sitting with a group of girl I met them in math

"so kathren there's a party Friday what to come "one girl said

"sure "I said

Time skip

Now I'm on my way home , once I get home I make myself dinner and do my homework get a shower then head to bed


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock . i got up and got dressed in a long red t shirt and put on some black denim skinny jeans . i grabbed a granola bag and headed to school

Once i got there i headed to my first class math , just great

I sat down in a chair close to the window

A few minutes later i feel a presents standing over me i open my eyes to find a male with brown hair and blue eyes, he was like a male model

"Your in my seat. move " he said in a husked voice

"No i don't see your name on it "

Now he was getting angry

"I said move"

"No "

"Just sit somewhere else blake it won't kill you "the teacher said

He moved to another seat pissed may i add

So his name is blake interesting

Time skip

Now i'm in lunch sitting next to Ava

"So what are you going to wear friday "

"Something simple "

Time skip

Once im home i go to the basement and go to the freezer thats down there

Once i open the freezer door i smell the delicious smell of blood

I got a bag of blood and drank it

We vampires can eat regular food but we need the blood to survive. I can go days without drinking blood

Once im done i go up stairs do my homework then clean the little blood of my face then head to bed


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up get dressed in a blue crop top and black leggings i drive to school , today was a normal

"Look the loser "

Well i guess i spoke to soon

"What do you want kelly "

This is the schools popular girl Kelly Watson also a bitch

"I just wanted to make sure you know you title loser"

Then she walks away

Time skip

So its Friday night and im picking out an outfit

Pic down

I grab my phone and keys and drive to the party

I get a text from Ava saying she's at the bar

I walk into the house and am hit with the smell of achole

I walk over to the bar and find ava taking a shot

Great she's drunk I mutter

"Hey you made it" she said drunkly

 **"** Ya now I'm taking you home "

 **"** What noooo"

"Come on "

"Wait I have to go to the bathroom first'

"Fine **'**

I take her to the bathroom and wait outside while I'm waiting I smell blood it smells so good I look to see where it came from and I see 2 men fighting they were both bleeding I make my way over there to stop the fight

I get in between them and yell

'Stop" I yelled

I feel a hand on cheek and I yell

"Omg I'm sorr

he didn't even get a chance to finish because the other guy punched him in the face

now a crowd was brought

I was brought into the bathroom by someone

"You shouldn't have gotten into that fight " the man said angrily

I look up to see blake was saying that but why does he care ?

"I'm fine "i say

"No your not"

"why do you care anyway "I YELL

" BECAUSE I LIKE YOU" he yelled

I was taken back

"You what?

"i like you "

then suddenly we I smash my lips into his he was taken back but soon recovered and kissed back

the kiss was sweet

seconds later we pull apart to the sound of the door opening

"WHAT THE FUCK"

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sorry if it looks weird**


End file.
